🌹
Roses and Rogues "Welcome, wanderer. We believe that inside of all of us is the beauty of the rose; as well as the piercing, sharp edges of the thorns that we like to call rogues." Species: Wolf (Canis Lupus) Leader: Star (Mintistic) Status: Open and Accepting! Character Layout: Name//Gender//Age//Pelt//Eyes//Personality//Username |-| Alpha = (x1) Everyone respects the leader. She is the hardworking owner of this pack. -Star//Female//40 (wolf years)//Black//Ice Blue//Strict, but despite this she has a sweet side. She's protective, loyal, and caring at the same time.//Owned By Mintistic |-| Betas= (x2) There are two betas in this pack: a Hunting Beta, who controls and leads the Hunters, and a Patrol Beta, who controls and leads the Patrol Wolves. -Empty Spot -Empty Spot |-| Medics= (x2) There are two Medics in the pack, in case a massive amount of pack members get injured and one of them is not enough. Usually one medic focuses on poison and viruses, while the other specializes in bone, muscle, and bleeding wounds. -Rift//Female//36 (wolf years)//White//Gold//Caring for all, yet is pretty stern when there is a life-risking time. She is trained to know all sorts of herbs, and can be protective of her store. -Kami//Female//21 (wolf years)//tortoiseshell//blue//blunt, caring, a bit snappy, motherly in a way, great with medicines//Septicplier28 |-| Hunters= (x10) The Hunters are skilled in their stealth and quietness. Their job is to find and kill prey for the pack to eat. At dinner, they eat before everyone else- besides the Alpha and Hunting Beta. -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot |-| Patrol Wolves= (x10) The Patrol Wolves, hence the name, patrol and guard the territory's boundaries. They make sure no enemies or attackers get in. -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot |-| Trainees= (x10) Trainees are younger wolves; usually adolescent pups. During this stage of their life, they learn how to take care of themselves as well as the basics of hunting and patrolling. In addition, they are also tasked with one job: to watch the Pups. When they turn 16 in wolf years, they are old enough to choose if they would like to be a Hunter, a Patrol Wolf, or, if one of the spots are open, a Medic. 12-16 -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot |-| Pups= (x10) The Pups are the youngest members in this pack. When attackers invade, everyone goes into battle except for them, who stay safely in the dens. 0-11 -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot -Empty Spot Rules -No powerplaying. This means that if someone says "NM" or "No Miss", you must take damage from it. Despite this, there are rules for using No Miss as well. You may only use it a few times per fight. -Magic is NOT allowed under any circumstances! -You are only allowed to have realistic pelt and eye colors. -You may not join this Pack as another animal besides Canis Lupus. -Please, do not continuously beg for a rank or special permissions if I decline your request! -If you get exiled from this pack for any reasons, you may have ONE more chance to join again after two weeks of being absent. Joining Form Username: --Wolf Character-- Name: Gender: Age: Rank: Pelt Color (Must be realistic.): Eye Color (Must be realistic.): Roleplay Example (Don't feel stressed! I'm not the pickiest with these.): Category:Wolf pack! Category:Amazing rp Category:Revive :( Category:Please revive :(